


Repopulalting Thirteen

by beargirl1393



Series: Hayffie Week [6]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Discussion of Pregnancy, District 13, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beargirl1393/pseuds/beargirl1393
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirteen has rules about contraception, of any sort. Haymitch and Effie are not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repopulalting Thirteen

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from reading Ellana-san's fic 'Something In The Water'. If you haven't already, read it because it's pretty good.

Effie stared at the doctor in disbelief, looking over at Haymitch after a moment. Of all the things thatshe expected as she adjusted to the hideously monochrome and unfashionable District Thirteen, she hadn’t expected this.

“What do you mean ‘it’s mandatory’?” Haymitch barked, shaking hands clenched into fists at his sides. “Just give her the _damn_ pills!”

“Haymitch, language,” Effie chided. She was shocked and upset by this development as well, but she wasn’t going to resort to foul language.

“As I already said, I cannot provide Ms. Trinket with birth control as she has less than two children and she is under the age of forty,” the doctor said, barely glancing at the Victor and former Escort as he continued to make notes in Effie’s file. “She is physically fit, there is no reason why she would be unable to handle a pregnancy. Once she has had two children or she is over the age of forty, then she would be able to choose to take birth control.”

“And I would assume that you will not provide condoms for the same reason?” Effie asked resignedly.

“Obviously,” the doctor drawled, either not noticing or not caring as Haymitch growled. Effie, however, realized how close the Victor was to punching the doctor, so she slipped off the exam table, grabbing Haymitch’s arm and dragging him behind her. She knew that the only reason she was able to do this was because he was letting her, otherwise he would have barely budged.

“You are better at navigating this drab maze, take us to your quarters,” Effie requested. She was not going to cause a scene in the middle of the hallway.

Haymitch rolled his eyes and muttered about bossy Capitol women, but he led the way back to his room since he wasn’t keen to have a discussion about his sex life in the middle of the hallway. It had been bad enough needing to go over it with the doctor.

Once they reached his room, although calling it a ‘room’ was a stretch, he closed the door behind them, folding his arms over his chest. “We’re not having a kid just because they need _fucking_ breeders. If they’re so keen to rebuild their population, let them shove their drugs on their own women.” Effie had been given a bottle of vitamins to take, that were supposed to boost her fertility. Evidently the bottle would be checked from time to time, to ensure that she was taking them.

“I’m not going to take their pills,” Effie replied, rolling her eyes and adjusting her headscarf as she sat on the edge of his small bed. “I will simply flush one each morning while I am dressing for the day, so that the appropriate number will be missing regardless of when they check the bottle, and I will go back to refill my prescription at precisely the time that I am supposed to.”

“And what about the rest, sweetheart? I may not have a disease, but I prefer a little extra insurance when it comes to that,” Haymitch replied, leaning back against the door. “Because knowing our luck, you would end up knocked up within a week.”

“We certainly practice enough,” Effie said dryly, taking off the scarf and shaking out her blonde hair. “There are ways that we can have sex that carry no risk of pregnancy, Haymitch. I am aware that we usually consider such acts as merely foreplay-“

“Damn straight,” Haymitch muttered.

“But they will do well enough for now,” Effie continued, unperturbed. “At least until you can speak to Aster, or perhaps Primrose.”

“Why would talking to the girl’s mother or sister solve anything?” Haymitch asked, brows furrowed. “They can’t repeal the law…”

“No, but they both work in the hospital,” Effie replied, smirking at Haymitch’s sputtering.

“You want me to ask the kid for condoms?”

“Whyever not? She knows that she exists, and she isn’t so young that she doesn’t know what sex is, Haymitch. She is studying to be a doctor, I’m sure that sex came up in at least one of her lessons.”

Occasionally, Haymitch forgot that the Capitol and the Districts regarded sex very differently. Capitols, for the most part, were very open about discussing sex, as well as the variety of ways they would do it. District people, Finnick aside, tended to keep conversations about sex to a minimum. Kids had sex ed, of course, but after that, the only discussions were between the two actually having sex.

“I’m not asking a kid for condoms, end of story,” Haymitch said, instead of opening that can of worms. They would end up arguing and getting away from their problem. One that they needed to solve _before_ they started arguing, since a lot of their arguments landed them in bed together doing precisely what they _couldn’t_ do until Effie was back on her birth control.

“Then ask Aster,” Effie said simply. She would, but the woman barely knew her and hardly had a favorable opinion of her, not that she could blame her. “It may take time, but I am sure that you will be able to convince her to supply you with condoms as needed.”

It would be embarrassing, asking for condoms whenever they ran out, but it was also better than having a baby in the middle of the war, especially when everything was still so uncertain.

“It might not even matter,” Haymitch muttered, moving over to join her on the cramped bed. “I’ve been an alcoholic for decades, I’m probably shooting blanks by now.”

“I was told, when I was younger, that I would have difficulty conceiving, and had a likelihood of not being able to carry a child to term,” Effie admitted. “But…”

“Better safe than have you knocked up in the middle of the war.”

“Eloquent as ever, Haymitch.” But she couldn’t refute the truth in his statement, however crass it was. When she was younger, she had been more focused on her career than on children, and now they were at war. She couldn’t imagine a less opportune time to even consider having a child, so they would simply need to obtain contraceptives regardless of what Coin wanted. “You should be able to get the condoms in a few days.”

“Until then,” Haymitch added, smirking. “I’m sure we’ll be able to work something out.”


End file.
